In reverse vending machines normally standard rectangular bins are used to collect items, for example glass bottles or plastic bottles, which shall be recycled. The rectangular bins can weigh upwards of 150 lbs. each. When the reverse vending machine is full, i.e. the bin is full, the bin has to be emptied into a transport container, for example a barrel, or the bin is removed and replaced by another bin. The full bin will then be transported away, i.e. it will itself act as a transport container.
If the bin itself is used for transporting the collected material, full bins have to be stocked until the next scheduled transport. A sufficient amount of empty bins are needed, which can replace the full bins. This requires a lot of storage space. This is also costly and does not facilitate the maximization of the load on a standard route truck, since double stacking is not feasible.
The life time of the bins can also be reduced if, for example, crushed glass are being transported therein.
If, instead, the material in the bin shall be emptied into a larger barrel for the transport from the store to the recycling or processing facility, care has to be taken when handling a bin fully loaded with glass bottles as it is cumbersome and normally too heavy to lift for one person. This increases the potential for injury to the personnel handling the bins. Hence, instructions are normally given that the bin may not be fully loaded. This means that the bins have to be emptied more often and it is usually required that two persons lift and empty them. Alternatively, the contents is dumped onto the ground, and thereafter the glass is shoveled into the barrel which adds more safety, and cleanliness issues.
Because of the above, reverse vending machines are often placed out of service, until the collected material can be dealt with. Hence, the users of the reverse vending machines get the impression that the machines are broken and the user becomes less avenues to return their used products.
Consequently, there is a need to improve the above situation.